Pendant ce temps
by PanAries
Summary: Les quatre rabat-joie du Sanctuaire ont décliné l'invitation d'Aiolia : les tournois de jeux vidéos, très peu pour eux ! Mais alors qu'ont-ils fait pendant ce temps ? Comme dirait mon pote Miro, "y a baleine sous gravillon, huhu !" Petite annexe de ma fic principale, "Dieu Zappé". (Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada, à l'exception de Pan, qui est à moi)


« Hé bien, fit Aphrodite à Mû en terminant son assiette de poulet mangue-ananas. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ta petite peste soit capable de mitonner un plat si raffiné.

- C'est sûr que le raffinement, ça n'a pas l'air d'être son fort, constata platement Camus.

- Ouais, ben en attendant, chez les Béliers, on se réjouit quand c'est son tour de faire à bouffer, fit Mû d'un air peu amène. Et fichez lui un peu la paix, elle est très chouette, cette gamine.

- Mouais. Toujours est-il que je paierais cher pour avoir un apprenti aussi doué aux fourneaux, temporisa Camus. Tu lui demanderas la recette. »

Shaka entrouvrit les yeux et dévisagea le chevalier du Verseau.

« Parce que genre, tu sais cuisiner, toi ? »

…

Les quatre Chevaliers terminèrent leur thé à la bergamotte, en discutant de choses et d'autres.

« Bien, il se fait tard, fit Camus en reposant sa tasse. C'était une très bonne soirée, Shaka, merci de nous avoir reçus. Je vais à présent prendre congé.

- Je te suis ! renchérit Aphrodite. Merci pour tout Shaka. Mû…

- Bonsoir à tous les deux !

- Je vous raccompagne.» fit Shaka en se levant.

Shaka escorta les chevaliers du Verseau et des Poissons jusqu'à l'entrée de son temple. Il les salua de la main alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans les escaliers. Puis, il revint dans la cuisine où Mû l'attendait.

Le Chevalier du Bélier se leva et enlaça soudainement le chevalier de la Vierge, lui volant un baiser.

« J'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais… dit-il dans un souffle.

- Ah, toi aussi ? »

Ils se serrèrent plus fort, et le désir impérieux de Mû se fit sentir à travers leurs vêtements, émoustillant Shaka à son tour. Avant même d'en prendre conscience, ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit du chevalier de la Vierge, leurs vêtements éparpillés ici et là dans la pièce.

« Tu m'as manqué… » soupira Mû en se frottant impudiquement contre le corps de son amant.

Shaka le renversa sur le dos et s'allongea sur lui, l'embrassant fougueusement pour le faire taire. Pas le temps de discuter.

Leurs corps ondulèrent langoureusement alors qu'ils se couvraient de baisers et de caresses. En quelques secondes, Mû sentit une vague de plaisir le submerger, sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. Il gémit doucement dans les bras de Shaka.

« Hé bien ? s'étonna celui-ci. Tu m'avais habitué à un peu plus d'endurance.

- Désolé, fit Mû à voix basse, encore essouflé. Je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis des semaines, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. »

Shaka ouvrit les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

« Jamais tu soulages tes pulsions quand tu es loin de moi ?

- J'aurais du mal, vois-tu. J'ai deux gamins collés à mes basques nuit et jour. L'un me suis partout et me harcèle de questions toute la journée, l'autre refuse de dormir ailleurs que dans mes bras.

- Pauvre toi, sourit Shaka, amusé. Tu n'as vraiment pas la vie facile. »

Mû se jeta sur Shaka, le plaquant sur le lit.

« Vous allez payer pour votre insolence, monsieur de la Vierge. »

Il le caressa longuement, s'attardant sur son membre dressé, mais sans toutefois le mener jusqu'à la délivrance, interrompant ses flatteries chaque fois que l'orgasme approchait.

« Arrête… Cette… Torture… gémit doucement Shaka.

- Quoi, quelle torture ? demanda Mû, faussement innocent. Tu veux dire, cette torture là ? »

Il se pencha sur le bas ventre de son amant, y déposa un petit baiser avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres. Shaka se cambra en criant. Du bout des doigts, Mû titilla l'intimité de son compagnon et s'y aventura. Juste quelques secondes avant que l'intéressé ne se redresse et le repousse.

« Pas si vite, Bélier.

- Pourquoi ? continua de se moquer Mû. Toi aussi, tu as du mal à te contrôler ? Je ne te félicite pas, toi l'homme le plus sage et le plus zen de nous tous ! »

Shaka l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Cela avait assez duré.

« Je te veux. » dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Il s'appuya sur les genoux et les coudes.

« Maintenant. »

Mû ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Se mettant à genoux derrière son amant, il le posséda lentement, tendrement, réfrénant du mieux qu'il pouvait le désir qui lui brûlait les reins. Son bassin ondula doucement pendant de longues minutes mais, à mesure que le plaisir le gagnait, il se mit à besogner Shaka de plus en plus fort. Le Chevalier de la Vierge n'avait pas l'habitude d'être pris brutalement, mais il se rendit compte que cela ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Il encouragea Mû entre deux gémissements.

Le plaisir était sur le point de les submerger. Mû se pencha un peu pour saisir le sexe de Shaka entre ses doigts, et le caressa vigoureusement, au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Enfin, dans un cri extatique, ils jouirent ensemble, très longuement. Ils roulèrent sur le flanc, essoufflés, toujours intimement liés. Mû embrassa Shaka dans le cou.

« Merci. »

Shaka se dégagea et l'embrassa à son tour.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et sombrèrent dans le sommeil, vidés de leur énergie.

…

«Mû… MÛ !

- Hein ? Quoi ? fit le Chevalier du Bélier en se redressant brusquement sur les coudes.

- Il est tard, tu devrais y aller. »

Encore à moitié hagard, Mû jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil qui tictaquait sur la table de chevet. Puis il se cacha sous la couette en grommelant.

« M'en fous, j'irai pas ! »

Shaka retira brusquement la couette, laissant son amant nu et grelottant dans le froid du temple.

« Maiiiiiis !

- Tes gamins t'attendent.

- D'accord, d'accord, t'as raison. »

Mû s'assit sur le rebord du lit en frissonnant, et commença à se rhabiller.

« Je me disais un truc… commença Shaka.

- J't'écoute, mon chou.

- Tu… Tu n'aurais pas envie de… Comment dire… « D'officialiser », pour toi et moi ? »

Mû se retourna vers Shaka, l'air étonné.

« Hein ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi ! Pour qu'on arrête de se cacher, par exemple. Pour qu'on n'ait pas besoin d'attendre que l'autre abruti de Lion organise ses soirées débiles pour se voir et profiter l'un de l'autre.

- Mais enfin, toi et moi, ça ne regarde que nous ! Pourquoi les autres auraient besoin de savoir ?

- Tu as honte ?

- Mais n'importe quoi. »

Mû se pencha et embrassa doucement Shaka. Puis il acheva de s'habiller, avec un demi-sourire scotché sur le visage.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? s'enquit le Chevalier de la Vierge.

- Je nous imagine, c'est tout. Toi, moi, les gamins, la petite famille parfaite. Faudra qu'on prévoie le Scénic et le chien pour compléter le tableau. »

Shaka plissa le nez et balança un oreiller à la tête de son amant.

« Tu m'agaces. Et Bouddha sait qu'il en faut pour m'agacer ! »

Mû sourit, lui renvoya l'oreiller et se pencha pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Y a pas de souci. Laisse-moi juste le temps de réfléchir à la façon de l'annoncer. Je t'aime.

- Ouais, pareil. » bougonna Shaka.

Mû sortit du temple et prit l'escalier en direction de la maison du Lion.


End file.
